Create-a-Cat: The Fire In His Eyes Is Gone : Warrior Cats Fanfiction
by Drifting Spirits
Summary: Let your dreams take flight and submit a cat for an upcoming warrior cats Fanfiction! Thank you and enjoy!
1. Allegiances!

This is the first draft of my allegiances. I will update every Monday forward.

Thank You!

* * *

WindClan:

Leader: Open!

Deputy: Open!

Medicine Cat: Open!

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open!

Warriors:

CrimsonSky - ( Dark ginger tabby Tom with a creamy white underbelly and deep blue eyes)

Mate: ThornFlower

QuailFlight - ( Fleet footed pale brown tabby Tom with a tan muzzle and

pale yellow eyes)

Mate: OrchidFur

8 Open!

Apprentices: 3 Open!

Queens:

ThornFlower - (Alluring toasty brown and red she cat with umber eyes and fluffy fur)

Mate: CrimsonSky

OrchidFur - (Creamy rose colored she cat with almound shaped blue eyes and very long fur)

Mate: QuailFlight

Kits:

Blazekit - ( Cinnamon tabby tom with dark brown stripes and large blue eyes and tufty fur)

Mother: ThornFlower

Gorsekit - ( Handsome ginger tabby Tom with short prickly fur and umber eyes)

Mother: ThornFlower

Lavenderkit - ( Dainty pale grey and faded cream colored calico she cat with beutiful blue eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

Wispkit - ( Pretty creamy rose colored she cat with small white tufts and pale green eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

Elders: 2 Open!

ThunderClan:

Leader: Open!

Deputy: DuckFeather - ( Fluffy creamy white Tom with pale grey patches and yellow eyes)

Mate: GoldenPoppy

Medicine Cat: Open!

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open!

Warriors: 10 Open!

Apprentices: 3 Open!

Queens:

GoldenPoppy - ( Golden tabby she cat with orange stripes and dark almound shaped green eyes)

Mate: DuckFeather

1 Open!

Kits:

Lionkit - ( Handsome golden Tom with a larger tuft around his neck and almound green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

Lambkit- ( Snow White she cat with very soft, fluffy fur and large almound shaped yellow eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

Elders: 2 Open!

RiverClan:

Leader: Open!

Deputy: Open!

Medicine Cat: Open!

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open!

Warriors: 10 Open!

Apprentices: 3 Open!

Queens: 2 Open!

Elders: 2 Open!

ShadowClan:

Leader: Open!

Deputy: Open!

Medicine Cat: Open!

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open!

Warriors: 10 Open!

Queens: 2 Open!

Elders: 2 Open!

How to Subbmit!

Name

Make it nice. Don't use things that cats don't know about ( Angels,, diamonds, exc.) Also try to use names that make sense, NOT ( Hawkstorm, redwater, PurplePelt, exc.)

Appearence

Like I said before nothing unrealistic. I don't want cats with rainbow eyes and purple pelts running around. On the contrary if they have a feature that ties back to the name, please include it.

Pearsonality

I think this explains itself. No Mary Sue or Gary Stu traits. Also no extremely evil cats. ( I'm looking at you that weirdo on role play sites!)

Family and Clan

This is as simple as it sounds. You can tie the person to people already in the Fanfiction. Also don't be lazy and just put ( Whichever Clan the Main Charecter is in) This does not include their mate and kits.

Mate and Kits

obviously this does not apply to kits and apprentices.

Age

If they are a leader tell me how many lives they have.

Other

Simple, anything else you would like me to know!

Now Some Rules!

This is first come first serve so if you cat does not appear in the right clan or shown at all don't fuss.

Don't have a hissy fit because your cat is not shown in a chapter. Everybody will appear at some point or another.

Have fun! This is not a race or competition. It is just for fun!

Thank you everyone who is participating!

3


	2. Update 2 : Please Submit More Than 1 Cat

This is the second draft of my allegiances. I will update every Monday forward.

Thank You!

WindClan:

Leader: Open!

Deputy: Open!

Medicine Cat: Open!

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open!

Warriors:

CrimsonSky - ( Dark ginger tabby Tom with a creamy white underbelly and deep blue eyes)

Mate: ThornFlower

QuailFlight - ( Fleet footed pale brown tabby Tom with a tan muzzle and pale yellow eyes)

Mate: OrchidFur

8 Open!

Apprentices:

DaisyPaw - Creamy mottled she cat with almond shaped green eyes)

2 Open!

Queens:

ThornFlower - (Alluring toasty brown and red she cat with umber eyes and fluffy fur)

Mate: CrimsonSky

OrchidFur - (Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped blue eyes and very long fur)

Mate: QuailFlight

Kits:

Blazekit - ( Cinnamon tabby tom with dark brown stripes and large blue eyes and tufty fur)

Mother: ThornFlower

Gorsekit - ( Handsome ginger tabby Tom with short prickly fur and umber eyes)

Mother: ThornFlower

Lavenderkit - ( Dainty pale grey and faded cream colored calico she cat with beutiful blue eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

Wispkit - ( Pretty creamy rose colored she cat with small white tufts and pale green eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

Elders: 2 Open!

ThunderClan:

Leader: BrackenStar - (Large brown tabby tom with a white chest and Amber eyes)

Mate: MapleShine

Deputy: DuckFeather - ( Fluffy creamy white Tom with pale grey patches and yellow eyes)

Mate: GoldenPoppy

Medicine Cat: Open!

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open!

Warriors: 10 Open!

Apprentices: 3 Open!

Queens:

GoldenPoppy - ( Golden tabby she cat with orange stripes and dark almond shaped green eyes)

Mate: DuckFeather

MapleShine - (Pretty, pale ginger, grey, and white she cat with large green eyes)

Mate: BrackenStar

Kits:

Lionkit - ( Handsome golden Tom with a larger tuft around his neck and almond green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

Lambkit- ( Snow White she cat with very soft, fluffy fur and large almond shaped yellow eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

BrambleKit - (Dark Brown tabby with Large hazel eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

RobinKit - ( Fluffy, diluted calico she cat with a white chest and green eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

Elders: 2 Open!

RiverClan:

Leader: KestrelStar - (Tall light brown Tom with pale green eyes)

Mate - Blue Creek

Deputy: Open!

Medicine Cat: Open!

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open!

Warriors:

StoneSong - ( Dark blue she cat with almond shaped, clear blue eyes)

Mate: FeatherWhisper

FeatherWhisper - ( Small long furred white Tom with black forelegs, one blind eye)

Mate: StoneSong

8 Open!

Apprentices: 3 Open!

Queens:

BlueCreek - (Silvery blue she cat with deep blue eyes, chooses not to have kits)

Mate - KestrelStar

1 Open!

Elders: 2 Open!

ShadowClan:

Leader: BriarStar - ( Dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes eyes)

Mate - RootWind

Deputy: Open!

Medicine Cat: Open!

Medicine Cat Apprentice: NightPaw - (Pure black She cat with misty white paws and blue eye)

Warriors:

RootWind - (Dark red and brown tom with dark Amber eyes)

Mate - BriarStar

9 Open!

Queens: 2 Open!

Elders: 2 Open!

How to Subbmit!

Name

Make it nice. Don't use things that cats don't know about ( Angels,, diamonds, exc.) Also try to use names that make sense, NOT ( Hawkstorm, redwater, PurplePelt, exc.)

Appearence

Like I said before nothing unrealistic. I don't want cats with rainbow eyes and purple pelts running around. On the contrary if they have a feature that ties back to the name, please include it.

Pearsonality

I think this explains itself. No Mary Sue or Gary Stu traits. Also no extremely evil cats. ( I'm looking at you that weirdo on role play sites!)

Family and Clan

This is as simple as it sounds. You can tie the person to people already in the Fanfiction. Also don't be lazy and just put ( Whichever Clan the Main Charecter is in) This does not include their mate and kits.

Mate and Kits

obviously this does not apply to kits and apprentices.

Age

If they are a leader tell me how many lives they have.

Other

Simple, anything else you would like me to know!

Now Some Rules!

This is first come first serve so if you cat does not appear in the right clan or shown at all don't fuss.

Don't have a hissy fit because your cat is not shown in a chapter. Everybody will appear at some point or another.

Have fun! This is not a race or competition. It is just for fun!

Thank you everyone who is participating!

3


	3. Update 3: Please Submit more than 1 cat!

This is the second draft of my allegiances. I will update every Monday forward.

Thank You!

* * *

 **WindClan** :

 **Leader** : ShatterStar - ( Silver tabby she cat with thick black stripes along his pelt and sky blue eyes)

Apprentice: MossPaw

 **Deputy** : VixenStreak - (Russet colored she cat with white paws and underbelly, has black on tip of tail)

 **Medicine Cat** : ShiverSlip - ( Pale silver tabby she cat with one black stripe on her back, sky blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved.

 **Warriors** :

CrimsonSky - ( Dark ginger tabby Tom with a creamy white underbelly and deep blue eyes)

Mate: ThornFlower

Apprentice: MallowPaw

QuailFlight - ( Fleet footed pale brown tabby Tom with a tan muzzle and pale yellow eyes)

Mate: OrchidFur

Apprentice: DaisyPaw

WildRunner - ( Former loner tom with a creamy white pelt that fades into heather colors on his muzzle, feet, ears, and tail)

IceEcho - ( Pure silvery white Tom with a dark grey, tabby muzzle, blue and green eyes)

LightBlade - ( A pale grey tabby she cat with darker patches and bright green eyes)

5 Open!

 **Apprentices** :

DaisyPaw - ( Creamy mottled she cat with almond shaped green eyes)

MallowPaw - ( Creamy brown tom with white speckles and white paws and dark blue eyes)

MossPaw - ( White tom with silver stripes around neck, bright green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ThornFlower - (Alluring toasty brown and red she cat with umber eyes and fluffy fur)

Mate: CrimsonSky

OrchidFur - (Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped blue eyes and very long fur)

Mate: QuailFlight

 **Kits** :

Blazekit - ( Cinnamon tabby tom with dark brown stripes and large amber eyes and tufty fur)

Mother: ThornFlower

Gorsekit - ( Handsome ginger tabby Tom with short prickly fur and umber eyes)

Mother: ThornFlower

Lavenderkit - ( Dainty pale grey and faded cream colored calico she cat with beautiful blue eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

Wispkit - ( Pretty creamy rose colored she cat with small white tufts and pale green eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

 **Elders** :

HeatherMist - ( Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped green eyes and very long fur)

1 Open!

* * *

 **ThunderClan** :

 **Leader** : BrackenStar - (Large brown tabby tom with a white chest and Amber eyes)

Mate: MapleShine

 **Deputy** : DuckFeather - ( Fluffy creamy white Tom with pale grey patches and orange eyes)

Mate: GoldenPoppy

 **Medicine Cat** : GrayWillow - ( Grey she cat with blue eyes, white forepaws and underbelly)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : ForestPaw - ( Chesnut brown she cat with cream forepaws and underbelly, bright green eyes)

 **Warriors** : 10 Open!

 **Apprentices** : 3 Open!

 **Queens** :

GoldenPoppy - ( Golden tabby she cat with orange stripes and dark almond shaped green eyes)

Mate: DuckFeather

MapleShine - (Pretty, pale ginger, grey, and white she cat with large green eyes)

Mate: BrackenStar

 **Kits** :

Lionkit - ( Handsome golden Tom with a larger tuft around his neck and almond green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

Lambkit- ( Pale gold she cat with very soft, fluffy fur and large almond shaped green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

BrambleKit - (Dark Brown tabby with Large hazel eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

RobinKit - ( Fluffy, diluted calico she cat with a white chest and green eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

 **Elders** : 2 Open!

* * *

 **RiverClan** :

 **Leader** : KestrelStar - (Tall light brown Tom with pale green eyes)

Mate - Blue Creek

 **Deputy** : Open!

 **Medicine Cat** : Open!

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved.

 **Warriors** :

StoneSong - ( Dark blue she cat with almond shaped, clear blue eyes)

Mate: FeatherWhisper

FeatherHeart - ( Small long furred white Tom with black forelegs, one blind eye)

Mate: StoneSong

VineTail - ( Dark brown tom with light brown tail and paws, pale green eyes)

BranchStripe - ( Long furred brown and white tabby she cat with large yellow eyes)

6 Open!

 **Apprentices** : 3 Open!

 **Queens** :

BlueCreek - (Silvery blue she cat with deep blue eyes, chooses not to have kits, permanent queen)

Mate - KestrelStar

SunBurst - ( Long furred ginger, y ellos, and Brown she cat with creamy white paws and yellow eyes)

 **Kits** :

BlizzardKit - ( Pure white tomkit with silky long fur and almond shaped yellow and blue eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

MuddyKit - ( Creamy white tomkit with splashes of dark brown tabby and wide green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

SkipKit - ( Thick furred ginger shekit with small white paws and yellowish green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

 **Elders** : 2 Open!

* * *

 **ShadowClan** :

 **Leader** : BriarStar - ( Dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes)

Mate - RootWind

 **Deputy** : Open!

 **Medicine Cat** : Open!

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : NightPaw - (Pure black She cat with misty white paws and blue eyes)

 **Warriors** :

RootWind - (Dark red and brown tom with dark Amber eyes)

Mate - BriarStar

DarkDust - ( Long legged she cat with very dark grey tabby fur and deep green eyes)

Apprentice: SmokyPaw

8 Open!

 **Apprentices** :

SmokyPaw - ( Fluffy very dark grey she cat with bright blue eyes and faded white paws and face)

 **Queens** : 2 Open!

 **Elders** : 2 Open!

* * *

 **How to Submit!**

 **Name**

Make it nice. Don't use things that cats don't know about ( Angels,, diamonds, exc.) Also try to use names that make sense, NOT ( Hawkstorm, redwater, PurplePelt, exc.)

 **Appearence**

Like I said before nothing unrealistic. I don't want cats with rainbow eyes and purple pelts running around. On the contrary if they have a feature that ties back to the name, please include it.

 **Personality**

I think this explains itself. No Mary Sue or Gary Stu traits. Also no extremely evil cats. ( I'm looking at you that weirdo on role play sites!)

 **Family and Clan**

This is as simple as it sounds. You can tie the person to people already in the Fanfiction. Also don't be lazy and just put ( Whichever Clan the Main Character is in) This does not include their mate and kits.

 **Mate and Kits**

Obviously this does not apply to kits and apprentices.

 **Age**

If they are a leader tell me how many lives they have.

 **Other**

Simple, anything else you would like me to know!

* * *

 **Now Some Rules!**

 **This is first come first serve so if you cat does not appear in the right clan or shown at all don't fuss.**

 **Don't have a hissy fit because your cat is not shown in a chapter. Everybody will appear at some point or another.**

 **Have fun! This is not a race or competition. It is just for fun!**

 **Thank you everyone who is participating!**

 **:3**


	4. Update 4: Please Subbmit Elders! :3

Hello, people! Just so you know. I might change the name of your cat if their is already a cat with their suffix or prefix. So, please don't be mad if I ask you to change their name.

* * *

 **WindClan** :

 **Leader** : ShatterStar - ( Silver tabby she cat with thick black stripes along his pelt and sky blue eyes)

Apprentice: MossPaw

 **Deputy** : VixenStreak - (Russet colored she cat with white paws and underbelly, has black on tip of tail)

 **Medicine Cat** : ShiverSlip - ( Pale silver tabby she cat with one black stripe on her back, sky blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved.

 **Warriors** :

CrimsonSky - ( Dark ginger tabby Tom with a creamy white underbelly and deep blue eyes)

Mate: ThornFlower

Apprentice: MallowPaw

QuailFlight - ( Fleet footed pale brown tabby Tom with a tan muzzle and pale yellow eyes)

Mate: OrchidFur

Apprentice: DaisyPaw

WildRunner - ( Former loner tom with a creamy white pelt that fades into heather colors on his muzzle, feet, ears, and tail)

IceEcho - ( Pure silvery white Tom with a dark grey, tabby muzzle, blue and green eyes)

LightBlade - ( A pale grey tabby she cat with darker patches and bright green eyes)

 **5 Open!**

 **Apprentices** :

DaisyPaw - ( Creamy mottled she cat with almond shaped green eyes and white speckles)

MallowPaw - ( Creamy brown tom with white speckles and white paws and dark blue eyes)

MossPaw - ( White tom with silver stripes around neck, bright green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ThornFlower - (Alluring toasty brown and red she cat with umber eyes and fluffy fur)

Mate: CrimsonSky

OrchidFur - (Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped blue eyes and very long fur)

Mate: QuailFlight

 **Kits** :

Blazekit - ( Cinnamon tabby tom with dark brown stripes and large amber eyes and tufty fur)

Mother: ThornFlower

Gorsekit - ( Handsome ginger tabby Tom with short prickly fur and umber eyes)

Mother: ThornFlower

Lavenderkit - ( Dainty pale grey and faded cream colored calico she cat with beautiful blue eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

Wispkit - ( Pretty creamy rose colored she cat with small white tufts and pale green eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

 **Elders** :

HeatherMist - ( Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped green eyes and very long fur)

 **1 Open!**

* * *

 **ThunderClan** :

 **Leader** : BrackenStar - (Large brown tabby tom with a white chest and Amber eyes)

Mate: MapleShine

 **Deputy** : DuckFeather - ( Fluffy creamy white Tom with pale grey patches and orange eyes)

Mate: GoldenPoppy

Apprentice: DarkPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : GrayWillow - ( Grey she cat with blue eyes, white forepaws and underbelly)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved

 **Warriors** :

RavenWing - ( Long furred black Tom with white that stretches from his underbelly to his brows, dark Amber eyes)

BuzzardSplash - ( Pale brown and red speckled tom with acreamy white underbelly, pale green eyes)

AspenLight - ( Toasty red and brown speckled tom with slight wisps of cream, pale amber eyes)

SlateStorm - ( A black tabby tom with a pale stripe along his spine, blue eyes)

Mate: ElmHeart

ElmHeart - ( Chesnut she cat with a white underbelly, bright green eyes)

Mate: SlateStorm

 **5 Open!**

 **Apprentices** :

DarkPaw - ( A black tabby Tom with a very strait tail, bright green eyes)

ForestPaw - ( Chesnut brown she cat with cream forepaws and underbelly, bright green eyes)

 **1 Open!**

 **Queens** :

GoldenPoppy - ( Golden tabby she cat with orange stripes and dark almond shaped green eyes)

Mate: DuckFeather

MapleShine - (Pretty, pale ginger, grey, and white she cat with large green eyes)

Mate: BrackenStar

 **Kits** :

Lionkit - ( Handsome golden Tom with a larger tuft around his neck and almond green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

Lambkit- ( Pale gold she cat with very soft, fluffy fur and large almond shaped green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

BrambleKit - (Dark Brown tabby tomkit with Large hazel eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

RobinKit - ( Fluffy, diluted calico she cat with a white chest and green eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

 **Elders** : **2 Open!**

* * *

 **RiverClan** :

 **Leader** : KestrelStar - (Tall light brown Tom with pale green eyes)

Mate: BlueCreek

 **Deputy** : CrowCall - ( Small black Tom with a long tail and blue eyes)

Mate: BlossomNose

 **Medicine Cat** : **Open!**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : **Open**!

 **Warriors** :

StoneSong - ( Dark blue she cat with almond shaped, clear blue eyes)

Mate: FeatherWhisper

FeatherFrost - ( Small long furred white Tom with black forelegs, Pale blue eyes, one blind)

Mate: StoneSong

VineTail - ( Dark brown tom with light brown tail and paws, pale green eyes)

Apprentice: ShellPaw

BranchStripe - ( Long furred brown and white tabby she cat with large yellow eyes)

Apprentice: SnailPaw

BlossomNose - ( Soft furred dilute tortoiseshell she cat with small specks of white, green eyes)

Apprentice: DovePaw

Mate: CrowCall

 **3 Open!**

 **Apprentices** :

ShellPaw - ( Pure white tom with very long fur and large blue eyes, very large paws)

SnailPaw - ( Very slow pale grey tabby tom with small white speckles and green eyes)

DovePaw - ( Pale grey tabby she cat with black stripes with large white patches and blue eyes)

 **Queens** :

BlueCreek - (Silvery blue she cat with deep blue eyes, chooses not to have kits, permanent queen)

Mate - KestrelStar

SunBurst - ( Long furred ginger, yellow, and Brown she cat with creamy white paws and yellow eyes)

 **Kits** :

BlizzardKit - ( Pure white tomkit with silky long fur and almond shaped yellow and blue eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

MuddyKit - ( Creamy white tomkit with splashes of dark brown tabby and wide green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

SkipKit - ( Thick furred ginger shekit with small white paws and yellowish green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

 **Elders** : **2 Open!**

* * *

 **ShadowClan** :

 **Leader** : BriarStar - ( Dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes and thorn like stripes)

Mate: RootWind

 **Deputy** : JuniperBerry - ( Long legged she cat with very dark brown tabby fur with thick black stripes)

Apprentice: SmokyPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : AcornSpeckle - ( Pale brown spotted tom with creamy white speckles and underbelly, pale yellow eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : NightPaw - (Pure black She cat with misty white paws and blue eyes)

 **Warriors** :

RootWind - (Dark red and brown tom with dark Amber eyes)

Mate: BriarStar

Apprentice: BushPaw)

WeaselTooth - ( Toasty brown speckled tom with a creamy white underbelly and large green eyes)

Apprentice: DustPaw

 **8 Open!**

 **Apprentices** :

SmokyPaw - ( Fluffy very dark grey she cat with bright blue eyes and faded white paws and face)

DustPaw - ( A dusty brown she cat with lighter stripes and one green eyes and one blue)

BushPaw - ( A fluffy white tom with a brown tabby tail that fluffs out, green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ApplePelt - ( A red calico she cat with tabby stripes and large Amber eyes)

Mate: WeaselTooth

 **1 Open!**

 **Kits:**

FlyKit - ( Small diluted calico she kit with large green eyes)

WaspKit - ( Grey speckled Tom kit with lighter stripes and blue eyes)

 **Elders** : **2 Open!**

* * *

 **How to Submit!**

 **Name**

Make it nice. Don't use things that cats don't know about ( Angels,, diamonds, exc.) Also try to use names that make sense, NOT ( Hawkstorm, redwater, PurplePelt, exc.)

 **Appearence**

Like I said before nothing unrealistic. I don't want cats with rainbow eyes and purple pelts running around. On the contrary if they have a feature that ties back to the name, please include it.

 **Personality**

I think this explains itself. No Mary Sue or Gary Stu traits. Also no extremely evil cats. ( I'm looking at you that weirdo on role play sites!)

 **Family and Clan**

This is as simple as it sounds. You can tie the person to people already in the Fanfiction. Also don't be lazy and just put ( Whichever Clan the Main Character is in) This does not include their mate and kits.

 **Mate and Kits**

Obviously this does not apply to kits and apprentices.

 **Age**

If they are a leader tell me how many lives they have.

 **Other**

Simple, anything else you would like me to know!

* * *

 **Now Some Rules!**

 **This is first come first serve so if you cat does not appear in the right clan or shown at all don't fuss.**

 **Don't have a hissy fit because your cat is not shown in a chapter. Everybody will appear at some point or another.**

 **Have fun! This is not a race or competition. It is just for fun!**

 **Thank you everyone who is participating!**

 **:3**


	5. Update 5: Almost Done! Loners are needed

Hello, people! Just so you know. I might change the name of your cat if their is already a cat with their suffix or prefix. So, please don't be mad if I ask you to change their name.

* * *

 **WindClan** :

 **Leader** : ShatterStar - ( Silver tabby she cat with thick black stripes along his pelt and sky blue eyes)

Apprentice: MossPaw

 **Deputy** : VixenStreak - (Russet colored she cat with white paws and underbelly, has black on tip of tail)

 **Medicine Cat** : ShiverSlip - ( Pale silver tabby she cat with one black stripe on her back, sky blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved.

 **Warriors** :

CrimsonSky - ( Dark ginger tabby Tom with a creamy white underbelly and deep blue eyes)

Mate: ThornFlower

Apprentice: MallowPaw

QuailFlight - ( Fleet footed pale brown tabby Tom with a tan muzzle and pale yellow eyes)

Mate: OrchidFur

Apprentice: DaisyPaw

WildRunner - ( Former loner tom with a creamy white pelt that fades into heather colors on his muzzle, feet, ears, and tail)

IceEcho - ( Pure silvery white Tom with a dark grey, tabby muzzle, blue and green eyes)

LightBlade - ( A pale tabby tom with dark ginger patches and bright green eyes)

HoneySwirl - ( Long furred, creamy yellow she cat with a white tail and blue eyes)

SilverMoth - ( Delicate silver she cat with dark grey ears, chest, and paws, pale yellow eyes)

RushSong - ( Reddish brown tom with small speckles of gold and pale green eyes)

MoonPath - ( Black she cat with white paws, silvery green eyes)

Mate: SkyStrike

SkyStrike - ( Bronze tom with a red tail, chest, and forelegs, bright green eyes)

Mate: MoonPath

 **Apprentices** :

DaisyPaw - ( Creamy mottled she cat with almond shaped green eyes and white speckles)

MallowPaw - ( Creamy brown tom with white speckles and white paws and dark blue eyes)

MossPaw - ( White tom with silver stripes around neck, bright green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ThornFlower - (Alluring toasty brown and red she cat with umber eyes and fluffy fur)

Mate: CrimsonSky

OrchidFur - (Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped blue eyes and very long fur)

Mate: QuailFlight

 **Kits** :

Blazekit - ( Cinnamon tabby tom with dark brown stripes and large amber eyes and tufty fur)

Mother: ThornFlower

Gorsekit - ( Handsome ginger tabby Tom with short prickly fur and umber eyes)

Mother: ThornFlower

Lavenderkit - ( Dainty pale grey and faded cream colored calico she cat with beautiful blue eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

Wispkit - ( Pretty creamy rose colored she cat with small white tufts and pale green eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

 **Elders** :

HeatherMist - ( Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped green eyes and very long fur)

DeerDawn - ( Sandy brown she cat with a graying muzzle and almound shaped Amber eyes)

* * *

 **ThunderClan** :

 **Leader** : BrackenStar - (Large brown tabby tom with a white chest and Amber eyes)

Mate: MapleShine

 **Deputy** : DuckFeather - ( Fluffy creamy white Tom with pale grey patches and orange eyes)

Mate: GoldenPoppy

Apprentice: DarkPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : GrayWillow - ( Grey she cat with blue eyes, white forepaws and underbelly)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved

 **Warriors** :

RavenWing - ( Long furred black Tom with white that stretches from his underbelly to his brows, dark Amber eyes)

BuzzardSplash - ( Pale brown and red speckled tom with acreamy white underbelly, pale green eyes)

Apprentice: ForestPaw

AspenLight - ( Toasty red and brown speckled tom with slight wisps of cream, pale amber eyes)

Apprentice: StreamPaw

SlateStorm - ( A black tabby tom with a pale stripe along his spine, blue eyes)

Mate: ElmHeart

ElmHeart - ( Chesnut she cat with a white underbelly, bright green eyes)

Mate: SlateStorm

FinchClaw - ( Golden yellow dappled she cat with brown stripes and almound shaped green eyes)

Mate: TigerFang

TigerFang - ( Bright ginger tabby Tom with dark orange stripes and a white underbelly, Amber eyes)

Mate: FinchClaw

 **3 Open!**

 **Apprentices** :

DarkPaw - ( A black tabby Tom with a very strait tail, bright green eyes)

ForestPaw - ( Chesnut brown she cat with cream forepaws and underbelly, bright green eyes)

StreamPaw - ( Pale brown tabby she cat with pale paws and face, neat fur, blue eyes)

 **Queens** :

GoldenPoppy - ( Golden tabby she cat with orange stripes and dark almond shaped green eyes)

Mate: DuckFeather

MapleShine - (Pretty, pale ginger, grey, and white she cat with large green eyes)

Mate: BrackenStar

 **Kits** :

Lionkit - ( Handsome golden Tom with a larger tuft around his neck and almond green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

Lambkit- ( Pale gold she cat with very soft, fluffy fur and large almond shaped green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

BrambleKit - (Dark Brown tabby tomkit with Large hazel eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

RobinKit - ( Fluffy, diluted calico she cat with a white chest and green eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

 **Elders** :

SharpHail - ( Pale ginger flecked tom with blue eyes)

FawnFoot - ( Pretty sandyshe cat with grey and white flecks and orange eyes)

* * *

 **RiverClan** :

 **Leader** : KestrelStar - (Tall light brown Tom with pale green eyes)

Mate: BlueCreek

 **Deputy** : CrowCall - ( Small black Tom with a long tail and blue eyes)

Mate: BlossomNose

 **Medicine Cat** : GaleGust - ( Long furred dusky gray she cat with blind clear blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : BrookPaw - ( Blue gray tom with subtle brown markings along back, amber eyes)

 **Warriors** :

StoneSong - ( Dark blue she cat with almond shaped, clear blue eyes)

Mate: FeatherWhisper

FeatherFrost - ( Small long furred white Tom with black forelegs, Pale blue eyes, one blind)

Mate: StoneSong

VineTail - ( Dark brown tom with light brown tail and paws, pale green eyes)

Apprentice: ShellPaw

BranchStripe - ( Long furred brown and white tabby she cat with large yellow eyes)

Apprentice: SnailPaw

BlossomNose - ( Soft furred dilute tortoiseshell she cat with small specks of white, green eyes)

Apprentice: DovePaw

Mate: CrowCall

 **3 Open!**

 **Apprentices** :

ShellPaw - ( Pure white tom with very long fur and large blue eyes, very large paws)

SnailPaw - ( Very slow pale grey tabby tom with small white speckles and green eyes)

DovePaw - ( Pale grey tabby she cat with black stripes with large white patches and blue eyes)

 **Queens** :

BlueCreek - (Silvery blue she cat with deep blue eyes, chooses not to have kits, permanent queen)

Mate - KestrelStar

SunBurst - ( Long furred ginger, yellow, and Brown she cat with creamy white paws and yellow eyes)

 **Kits** :

BlizzardKit - ( Pure white tomkit with silky long fur and almond shaped yellow and blue eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

MuddyKit - ( Creamy white tomkit with splashes of dark brown tabby and wide green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

SkipKit - ( Thick furred ginger shekit with small white paws and yellowish green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

 **Elders** :

BirchBreeze - ( Ragged gray tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes)

ReedWillow - ( Russet she cat with pale amber eyes)

* * *

 **ShadowClan** :

 **Leader** : BriarStar - ( Dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes and thorn like stripes)

Mate: RootWind

 **Deputy** : JuniperBerry - ( Long legged she cat with very dark brown tabby fur with thick black stripes)

Apprentice: SmokyPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : AcornSpeckle - ( Pale brown spotted tom with creamy white speckles and underbelly, pale yellow eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : NightPaw - (Pure black She cat with misty white paws and blue eyes)

 **Warriors** :

RootWind - (Dark red and brown tom with dark Amber eyes)

Mate: BriarStar

Apprentice: BushPaw)

WeaselTooth - ( Toasty brown speckled tom with a creamy white underbelly and large green eyes)

Apprentice: DustPaw

TwigTail - ( Brown tabby she cat with white splattered marks and large blue eyes, bent tail)

LarkGlide - ( Dull brown, long furred tom with small grey flecks, orange eyes)

MorningFall - ( Long furred, pretty gray she cat with brown flecks, orange - yellow eyes)

WolfStep - ( Huge mottled gray tom with large white paws, icy blue eyes)

Mate: TinyFlame

StagLeg - ( Brown and orange tom with long legs, pale green eyes)

 **3 Open!**

 **Apprentices** :

SmokyPaw - ( Fluffy very dark grey she cat with bright blue eyes and faded white paws and face)

DustPaw - ( A dusty brown she cat with lighter stripes and one green eyes and one blue)

FernPaw - ( A fluffy white tom with a brown tabby tail that fluffs out, green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ApplePelt - ( A red calico she cat with tabby stripes and large Amber eyes)

Mate: WeaselTooth

TinyFlame - ( Very small firry ginger she cat with golden flecks, pale amber eyes)

Mate: WolfStep

 **Kits:**

FlyKit - ( Small diluted calico she kit with large green eyes)

Mother: ApplePelt

WaspKit - ( Grey speckled Tom kit with lighter stripes and blue eyes)

Mother: ApplePelt

PaleKit - Fluffy grey she kit with large icy blue eyes)

Mother: TinyFlame

GrassKit - ( White and ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes)

Mother: TinyFlame

 **Elders** :

BarkFace - ( Simple brown tom with a greying muzzle and green eyes)

Mate: LeafShade

LeafShade - ( Pale cream she cat with dull amber eyes)

Mate: BarkFace

* * *

 **Loners:**

 **^ Open! ^**

* * *

 **How to Submit!**

 **Name**

Make it nice. Don't use things that cats don't know about ( Angels,, diamonds, exc.) Also try to use names that make sense, NOT ( Hawkstorm, redwater, PurplePelt, exc.)

 **Appearence**

Like I said before nothing unrealistic. I don't want cats with rainbow eyes and purple pelts running around. On the contrary if they have a feature that ties back to the name, please include it.

 **Personality**

I think this explains itself. No Mary Sue or Gary Stu traits. Also no extremely evil cats. ( I'm looking at you that weirdo on role play sites!)

 **Family and Clan**

This is as simple as it sounds. You can tie the person to people already in the Fanfiction. Also don't be lazy and just put ( Whichever Clan the Main Character is in) This does not include their mate and kits.

 **Mate and Kits**

Obviously this does not apply to kits and apprentices.

 **Age**

If they are a leader tell me how many lives they have.

 **Other**

Simple, anything else you would like me to know!

* * *

 **Now Some Rules!**

 **This is first come first serve so if you cat does not appear in the right clan or shown at all don't fuss.**

 **Don't have a hissy fit because your cat is not shown in a chapter. Everybody will appear at some point or another.**

 **Have fun! This is not a race or competition. It is just for fun!**

 **Thank you everyone who is participating!**

 **:3**


	6. Update 6: Almost Done!

Hello, people! Just so you know. I might change the name of your cat if their is already a cat with their suffix or prefix. So, please don't be mad if I ask you to change their name.

* * *

 **WindClan** :

 **Leader** : ShatterStar - ( Silver tabby she cat with thick black stripes along his pelt and sky blue eyes)

Apprentice: MossPaw

 **Deputy** : VixenStreak - (Russet colored she cat with white paws and underbelly, has black on tip of tail)

 **Medicine Cat** : ShiverSlip - ( Pale silver tabby she cat with one black stripe on her back, sky blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved.

 **Warriors** :

CrimsonSky - ( Dark ginger tabby Tom with a creamy white underbelly and deep blue eyes)

Mate: ThornFlower

Apprentice: MallowPaw

QuailFlight - ( Fleet footed pale brown tabby Tom with a tan muzzle and pale yellow eyes)

Mate: OrchidFur

Apprentice: DaisyPaw

WildRunner - ( Former loner tom with a creamy white pelt that fades into heather colors on his muzzle, feet, ears, and tail)

IceEcho - ( Pure silvery white Tom with a dark grey, tabby muzzle, blue and green eyes)

LightBlade - ( A pale tabby tom with dark ginger patches and bright green eyes)

HoneySwirl - ( Long furred, creamy yellow she cat with a white tail and blue eyes)

SilverMoth - ( Delicate silver she cat with dark grey ears, chest, and paws, pale yellow eyes)

RushDapple - ( Reddish brown tom with small speckles of gold and pale green eyes)

MoonPath - ( Black she cat with white paws, silvery green eyes)

Mate: SkyStrike

SkyStrike - ( Bronze tom with a red tail, chest, and forelegs, bright green eyes)

Mate: MoonPath

 **Apprentices** :

DaisyPaw - ( Creamy mottled she cat with almond shaped green eyes and white speckles)

MallowPaw - ( Creamy brown tom with white speckles and white paws and dark blue eyes)

MossPaw - ( White tom with silver stripes around neck, bright green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ThornFlower - (Alluring toasty brown and red she cat with umber eyes and fluffy fur)

Mate: CrimsonSky

OrchidFur - (Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped blue eyes and very long fur)

Mate: QuailFlight

 **Kits** :

Blazekit - ( Cinnamon tabby tom with dark brown stripes and large amber eyes and tufty fur)

Mother: ThornFlower

Gorsekit - ( Handsome ginger tabby Tom with short prickly fur and umber eyes)

Mother: ThornFlower

Lavenderkit - ( Dainty pale grey and faded cream colored calico she cat with beautiful blue eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

Wispkit - ( Pretty creamy rose colored she cat with small white tufts and pale green eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

 **Elders** :

HeatherMist - ( Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped green eyes and very long fur)

DeerDawn - ( Sandy brown she cat with a graying muzzle and almound shaped Amber eyes)

* * *

 **ThunderClan** :

 **Leader** : BrackenStar - (Large brown tabby tom with a white chest and Amber eyes)

Mate: MapleShine

 **Deputy** : DuckFeather - ( Fluffy creamy white Tom with pale grey patches and orange eyes)

Mate: GoldenPoppy

Apprentice: DarkPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : GrayWillow - ( Grey she cat with blue eyes, white forepaws and underbelly)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved

 **Warriors** :

RavenWing - ( Long furred black Tom with white that stretches from his underbelly to his brows, dark Amber eyes)

BuzzardSplash - ( Pale brown and red speckled tom with acreamy white underbelly, pale green eyes)

Apprentice: ForestPaw

AspenLight - ( Toasty red and brown speckled tom with slight wisps of cream, pale amber eyes)

Apprentice: StreamPaw

SlateStorm - ( A black tabby tom with a pale stripe along his spine, blue eyes)

Mate: ElmHeart

ElmHeart - ( Chesnut she cat with a white underbelly, bright green eyes)

Mate: SlateStorm

FinchClaw - ( Golden yellow dappled she cat with brown stripes and almound shaped green eyes)

Mate: TigerFang

TigerFang - ( Bright ginger tabby Tom with dark orange stripes and a white underbelly, Amber eyes)

Mate: FinchClaw

SpottedSparrow - ( Brown tabby tom with creamy white underbelly, dark orange eyes)

 **2 Open!**

 **Apprentices** :

DarkPaw - ( A black tabby Tom with a very strait tail, bright green eyes)

ForestPaw - ( Chesnut brown she cat with cream forepaws and underbelly, bright green eyes)

StreamPaw - ( Pale brown tabby she cat with pale paws and face, neat fur, blue eyes)

 **Queens** :

GoldenPoppy - ( Golden tabby she cat with orange stripes and dark almond shaped green eyes)

Mate: DuckFeather

MapleShine - (Pretty, pale ginger, grey, and white she cat with large green eyes)

Mate: BrackenStar

 **Kits** :

Lionkit - ( Handsome golden Tom with a larger tuft around his neck and almond green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

Lambkit- ( Pale gold she cat with very soft, fluffy fur and large almond shaped green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

BrambleKit - (Dark Brown tabby tomkit with Large hazel eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

RobinKit - ( Fluffy, diluted calico she cat with a white chest and green eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

 **Elders** :

SharpHail - ( Pale ginger flecked tom with blue eyes)

FawnFoot - ( Pretty sandyshe cat with grey and white flecks and orange eyes)

* * *

 **RiverClan** :

 **Leader** : KestrelStar - (Tall light brown Tom with pale green eyes)

Mate: BlueCreek

 **Deputy** : CrowCall - ( Small black Tom with a long tail and blue eyes)

Mate: BlossomNose

 **Medicine Cat** : GaleGust - ( Long furred dusky gray she cat with blind clear blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : BrookPaw - ( Blue gray tom with subtle brown markings along back, amber eyes)

 **Warriors** :

StoneSong - ( Dark blue she cat with almond shaped, clear blue eyes)

Mate: FeatherWhisper

FeatherFrost - ( Small long furred white Tom with black forelegs, Pale blue eyes, one blind)

Mate: StoneSong

VineTail - ( Dark brown tom with light brown tail and paws, pale green eyes)

Apprentice: ShellPaw

BranchStripe - ( Long furred brown and white tabby she cat with large yellow eyes)

Apprentice: SnailPaw

BlossomNose - ( Soft furred dilute tortoiseshell she cat with small specks of white, green eyes)

Apprentice: DovePaw

Mate: CrowCall

 **3 Open!**

 **Apprentices** :

ShellPaw - ( Pure white tom with very long fur and large blue eyes, very large paws)

SnailPaw - ( Very slow pale grey tabby tom with small white speckles and green eyes)

DovePaw - ( Pale grey tabby she cat with black stripes with large white patches and blue eyes)

 **Queens** :

BlueCreek - (Silvery blue she cat with deep blue eyes, chooses not to have kits, permanent queen)

Mate - KestrelStar

SunBurst - ( Long furred ginger, yellow, and Brown she cat with creamy white paws and yellow eyes)

 **Kits** :

BlizzardKit - ( Pure white tomkit with silky long fur and almond shaped yellow and blue eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

MuddyKit - ( Creamy white tomkit with splashes of dark brown tabby and wide green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

SkipKit - ( Thick furred ginger shekit with small white paws and yellowish green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

 **Elders** :

BirchBreeze - ( Ragged gray tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes)

ReedWillow - ( Russet she cat with pale amber eyes)

* * *

 **ShadowClan** :

 **Leader** : BriarStar - ( Dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes and thorn like stripes)

Mate: RootWind

 **Deputy** : JuniperBerry - ( Long legged she cat with very dark brown tabby fur with thick black stripes)

Apprentice: SmokyPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : AcornSpeckle - ( Pale brown spotted tom with creamy white speckles and underbelly, pale yellow eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : NightPaw - (Pure black She cat with misty white paws and blue eyes)

 **Warriors** :

RootWind - (Dark red and brown tom with dark Amber eyes)

Mate: BriarStar

Apprentice: BushPaw)

WeaselTooth - ( Toasty brown speckled tom with a creamy white underbelly and large green eyes)

Apprentice: DustPaw

TwigTail - ( Brown tabby she cat with white splattered marks and large blue eyes, bent tail)

LarkGlide - ( Dull brown, long furred tom with small grey flecks, orange eyes)

MorningFall - ( Long furred, pretty gray she cat with brown flecks, orange - yellow eyes)

WolfStep - ( Huge mottled gray tom with large white paws, icy blue eyes)

Mate: TinyFlame

StagLeg - ( Brown and orange tom with long legs, pale green eyes)

SnakeFang - ( Dark black she cat with slight grey wisps, striking green eyes)

 **2 Open!**

 **Apprentices** :

SmokyPaw - ( Fluffy very dark grey she cat with bright blue eyes and faded white paws and face)

DustPaw - ( A dusty brown she cat with lighter stripes and one green eyes and one blue)

FernPaw - ( A fluffy white tom with a brown tabby tail that fluffs out, green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ApplePelt - ( A red calico she cat with tabby stripes and large Amber eyes)

Mate: WeaselTooth

TinyFlame - ( Very small firry ginger she cat with golden flecks, pale amber eyes)

Mate: WolfStep

 **Kits:**

FlyKit - ( Small diluted calico she kit with large green eyes)

Mother: ApplePelt

WaspKit - ( Grey speckled Tom kit with lighter stripes and blue eyes)

Mother: ApplePelt

PaleKit - Fluffy grey she kit with large icy blue eyes)

Mother: TinyFlame

GrassKit - ( White and ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes)

Mother: TinyFlame

 **Elders** :

BarkFace - ( Simple brown tom with a greying muzzle and green eyes)

Mate: LeafShade

LeafShade - ( Pale cream she cat with dull amber eyes)

Mate: BarkFace

* * *

 **Loners:**

Night - ( Pitch black she cat with almound shaped amber eyes)

Burn - ( Ginger she cat with a black stripe on back, amber eyes)

Spark - ( Ginger she cat with small black and grey flecks, amber eyes)

Storm - ( Dark grey tom with greenish yellow eyes and a large scar on his right eye)

Carly - ( Black and white she cat with large blue-grey eyes)

Snake - ( Mottled brown and black tabby tom with many scars, orange eyes)

Snow - ( Frosty white tom with scar on back, blue and amber eyes)

Hawk - ( Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and orange eyes)

Cyan - ( Beutiful blue gray ticked she cat with tufty fur and clear blue eyes)

Quae - ( Mottled light grey tabby tom with pale green eyes, small hints of ginger)

Crystal - ( Pretty long haired brown tabby she cat with large white patches, blue eyes)

Buttons - ( Black and white tom with large yellow eyes)

Bows - ( White she cat with faint ginger and cream dapples, blue eyes)

Dime - ( Fluffy gray she cat with blue eyes)

Quail - ( Brown and toasty red speckled tom with almound shaped amber eyes)

Bat - ( Pure black tom with very long whispy fur and almound shaped blue eyes)

Leaf - ( Gray and white speckled she cat with almound shaped blue eyes)

Spirit - ( Murky brown tom with dark blue eyes)

 **^ Open! ^**

* * *

 **How to Submit!**

 **Name**

Make it nice. Don't use things that cats don't know about ( Angels,, diamonds, exc.) Also try to use names that make sense, NOT ( Hawkstorm, redwater, PurplePelt, exc.)

 **Appearence**

Like I said before nothing unrealistic. I don't want cats with rainbow eyes and purple pelts running around. On the contrary if they have a feature that ties back to the name, please include it.

 **Personality**

I think this explains itself. No Mary Sue or Gary Stu traits. Also no extremely evil cats. ( I'm looking at you that weirdo on role play sites!)

 **Family and Clan**

This is as simple as it sounds. You can tie the person to people already in the Fanfiction. Also don't be lazy and just put ( Whichever Clan the Main Character is in) This does not include their mate and kits.

 **Mate and Kits**

Obviously this does not apply to kits and apprentices.

 **Age**

If they are a leader tell me how many lives they have.

 **Other**

Simple, anything else you would like me to know!

* * *

 **Now Some Rules!**

 **This is first come first serve so if you cat does not appear in the right clan or shown at all don't fuss.**

 **Don't have a hissy fit because your cat is not shown in a chapter. Everybody will appear at some point or another.**

 **Have fun! This is not a race or competition. It is just for fun!**

 **Thank you everyone who is participating!**

 **:3**


	7. Update 7: Clans DONE Loners needed!

Hello, people! I'm finally done! Please put your thoughts down bellow. Also, I will still be exsepting loners! SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE TIME SUBBMIT A LONER! Thx!

 **WindClan** :

 **Leader** : ShatterStar - ( Silver tabby she cat with thick black stripes along her pelt and sky blue eyes)

Apprentice: MossPaw

 **Deputy** : VixenStreak - (Russet colored she cat with white paws and underbelly, has black on tip of tail)

 **Medicine Cat** : ShiverSlip - ( Pale silver tabby she cat with one black stripe on her back, sky blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved.

 **Warriors** :

CrimsonSky - ( Dark ginger tabby Tom with a creamy white underbelly and deep blue eyes)

Mate: ThornFlower

Apprentice: MallowPaw

QuailFlight - ( Fleet footed pale brown tabby Tom with a tan muzzle and pale yellow eyes)

Mate: OrchidFur

Apprentice: DaisyPaw

WildRunner - ( Former loner tom with a creamy white pelt that fades into heather colors on his muzzle, feet, ears, and tail)

IceEcho - ( Pure silvery white Tom with a dark grey, tabby muzzle, blue and green eyes)

Mate: FlowerPetal

LightBlade - ( A pale tabby tom with dark ginger patches and bright green eyes)

HoneySwirl - ( Long furred, creamy yellow she cat with a white tail and blue eyes)

SilverMoth - ( Delicate silver she cat with dark grey ears, chest, and paws, pale yellow eyes)

RushDapple - ( Reddish brown tom with small speckles of gold and pale green eyes)

MoonPath - ( Black she cat with white paws, silvery green eyes)

Mate: SkyStrike

SkyStrike - ( Bronze tom with a red tail, chest, and forelegs, bright green eyes)

Mate: MoonPath

DeerSpots - ( Tawny she cat with white deer like markings, almound shaped green eyes)

Mate: SwiftSwipe

SwiftSwipe - ( White Tom with ice blue eyes and pale grey markings)

Mate: DeerSpots

FlowerPetal - ( Pale golden she cat with toasty brown dapples, ice blue eyes)

Mate: IceEcho

JasmineDrift - ( Heather colored she cat with tufty fur and dark blue eyes)

 **Apprentices** :

DaisyPaw - ( Creamy mottled she cat with almond shaped green eyes and white speckles)

MallowPaw - ( Creamy brown tom with white speckles and white paws and dark blue eyes)

MossPaw - ( White tom with silver stripes around neck, bright green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ThornFlower - (Alluring toasty brown and red she cat with umber eyes and fluffy fur)

Mate: CrimsonSky

OrchidFur - (Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped blue eyes and very long fur)

Mate: QuailFlight

 **Kits** :

Blazekit - ( Cinnamon tabby tom with dark brown stripes and large amber eyes and tufty fur)

Mother: ThornFlower

Gorsekit - ( Handsome ginger tabby Tom with short prickly fur and umber eyes)

Mother: ThornFlower

Lavenderkit - ( Dainty pale grey and faded cream colored calico she cat with beautiful blue eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

Wispkit - ( Pretty creamy rose colored she cat with small white tufts and pale green eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

 **Elders** :

HeatherMist - ( Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped green eyes and very long fur)

FawnFreckle - ( Sandy brown tom with a graying muzzle and almound shaped Amber eyes)

* * *

 **ThunderClan** :

 **Leader** : BrackenStar - (Large brown tabby tom with a white chest and Amber eyes)

Mate: MapleShine

 **Deputy** : DuckFeather - ( Fluffy creamy white Tom with pale grey patches and orange eyes)

Mate: GoldenPoppy

Apprentice: DarkPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : GrayWillow - ( Grey she cat with blue eyes, white forepaws and underbelly)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved

 **Warriors** :

RavenWing - ( Long furred black Tom with white that stretches from his underbelly to his brows, dark Amber eyes)

BuzzardSplash - ( Pale brown and red speckled tom with acreamy white underbelly, pale green eyes)

Apprentice: ForestPaw

AspenLight - ( Toasty red and brown speckled tom with slight wisps of cream, pale amber eyes)

Apprentice: StreamPaw

SlateStorm - ( A black tabby tom with a pale stripe along his spine, blue eyes)

Mate: ElmHeart

ElmHeart - ( Chesnut she cat with a white underbelly, bright green eyes)

Mate: SlateStorm

FinchClaw - ( Golden yellow dappled she cat with brown stripes and almound shaped green eyes)

Mate: TigerFang

TigerTooth - ( Bright ginger tabby Tom with dark orange stripes and a white underbelly, Amber eyes)

Mate: FinchClaw

SpottedSparrow - ( Brown tabby tom with creamy white underbelly, dark orange eyes)

Mate: WillowBranch

WillowBranch - ( Tawny she cat with small dark speckles, large green eyes)

Mate: SpottedSparrrow

LightSun - ( Pale cream she cat with darker stripes and dapples, green eyes)

GreyDust - ( Long furred grey Tom with pale blue eyes)

 **Apprentices** :

DarkPaw - ( A black tabby Tom with a very strait tail, bright green eyes)

ForestPaw - ( Chesnut brown she cat with cream forepaws and underbelly, bright green eyes)

StreamPaw - ( Pale brown tabby she cat with pale paws and face, neat fur, blue eyes)

 **Queens** :

GoldenPoppy - ( Golden tabby she cat with orange stripes and dark almond shaped green eyes)

Mate: DuckFeather

MapleShine - (Pretty, pale ginger, grey, and white she cat with large green eyes)

Mate: BrackenStar

 **Kits** :

Lionkit - ( Handsome golden Tom with a larger tuft around his neck and almond green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

Lambkit- ( Pale gold she cat with very soft, fluffy fur and large almond shaped green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

BrambleKit - (Dark Brown tabby tomkit with Large hazel eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

RobinKit - ( Fluffy, diluted calico she cat with a white chest and green eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

 **Elders** :

SharpHail - ( Pale ginger flecked tom with blue eyes)

AshFleck- ( Pretty sandy she cat with grey and white flecks and orange eyes)

* * *

 **RiverClan** :

 **Leader** : KestrelStar - (Tall light brown Tom with pale green eyes)

Mate: BlueCreek

 **Deputy** : CrowCall - ( Small black Tom with a long tail and blue eyes)

Mate: BlossomNose

 **Medicine Cat** : GaleGust - ( Long furred dusky gray she cat with blind clear blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : BrookPaw - ( Blue gray tom with subtle brown markings along back, amber eyes)

 **Warriors** :

StoneSong - ( Dark blue she cat with almond shaped, clear blue eyes)

Mate: FeatherWhisper

FeatherFrost - ( Small long furred white Tom with black forelegs, Pale blue eyes, one blind)

Mate: StoneSong

VineTail - ( Dark brown tom with light brown tail and paws, pale green eyes)

Apprentice: ShellPaw

BranchStripe - ( Long furred brown and white tabby she cat with large yellow eyes)

Apprentice: SnailPaw

BlossomNose - ( Soft furred dilute tortoiseshell she cat with small specks of white, green eyes)

Apprentice: DovePaw

Mate: CrowCall

CreekPebble - ( Blue grey tabby Tom with curly fur, silvery green eyes)

Mate: EveningGrass

RiverWish - ( Blue grey tabby she cat with a black tail and stripes, green eyes)

CloudFoot - ( Long furred black Tom with white that stretches from his brows to his tail, blue eyes)

PumpkinVine - ( Delecate gray and orange calico she cat with golden eyes)

BlackCloud - ( Long furred black Tom with white paws and tail)

 **Apprentices** :

ShellPaw - ( Pure white tom with very long fur and large blue eyes, very large paws)

SnailPaw - ( Very slow pale grey tabby tom with small white speckles and green eyes)

DovePaw - ( Pale grey tabby she cat with black stripes with large white patches and blue eyes)

 **Queens** :

BlueCreek - (Silvery blue she cat with deep blue eyes, chooses not to have kits, permanent queen)

Mate - KestrelStar

SunBurst - ( Long furred ginger, yellow, and Brown she cat with creamy white paws and yellow eyes)

EveningGrass - ( Long furred black she cat with alluring emerald eyes, expecting)

Mate: CreekPebble

 **Kits** :

BlizzardKit - ( Pure white tomkit with silky long fur and almond shaped yellow and blue eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

MuddyKit - ( Creamy white tomkit with splashes of dark brown tabby and wide green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

SkipKit - ( Thick furred ginger shekit with small white paws and yellowish green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

 **Elders** :

BirchBreeze - ( Ragged gray tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes)

ReedWillow - ( Russet she cat with pale amber eyes)

* * *

 **ShadowClan** :

 **Leader** : BriarStar - ( Dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes and thorn like stripes)

Mate: RootWind

 **Deputy** : JuniperBerry - ( Long legged she cat with very dark brown tabby fur with thick black stripes)

Apprentice: SmokyPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : AcornSpeckle - ( Pale brown spotted tom with creamy white speckles and underbelly, pale yellow eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : NightPaw - (Pure black She cat with misty white paws and blue eyes)

 **Warriors** :

RootWind - (Dark red and brown tom with dark Amber eyes)

Mate: BriarStar

Apprentice: BushPaw)

WeaselTooth - ( Toasty brown speckled tom with a creamy white underbelly and large green eyes)

Apprentice: DustPaw

TwigCrack - ( Brown tabby she cat with white splattered marks and large blue eyes, bent tail)

LarkGlide - ( Dull brown, long furred tom with small grey flecks, orange eyes)

MorningFall - ( Long furred, pretty gray she cat with brown flecks, orange - yellow eyes)

WolfStep - ( Huge mottled gray tom with large white paws, icy blue eyes)

Mate: TinyFlame

StagLeg - ( Brown and orange tom with long legs, pale green eyes)

SnakeFang - ( Dark black she cat with slight grey wisps, striking green eyes)

SpiritNight - ( Wispy silver and pinkish calico she cat with blue eyes)

RunningStream - ( Pale grey tabby tom with long limbs and greenish blue eyes)

RoseDew - ( Cream and white speckled she cat with large purple eyes)

PetalPond - ( Creamy she cat with large purple eyes, white details)

 **Apprentices** :

SmokyPaw - ( Fluffy very dark grey she cat with bright blue eyes and faded white paws and face)

DustPaw - ( A dusty brown she cat with lighter stripes and one green eyes and one blue)

FernPaw - ( A fluffy white tom with a brown tabby tail that fluffs out, green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ApplePelt - ( A red calico she cat with tabby stripes and large Amber eyes)

Mate: WeaselTooth

TinyFlame - ( Very small firry ginger she cat with golden flecks, pale amber eyes)

Mate: WolfStep

 **Kits:**

FlyKit - ( Small diluted calico she kit with large green eyes)

Mother: ApplePelt

WaspKit - ( Grey speckled Tom kit with lighter stripes and blue eyes)

Mother: ApplePelt

PaleKit - Fluffy grey she kit with large icy blue eyes)

Mother: TinyFlame

GrassKit - ( White and ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes)

Mother: TinyFlame

 **Elders** :

BarkFace - ( Simple brown tom with a greying muzzle and green eyes)

Mate: LeafShade

LeafShade - ( Pale cream she cat with dull amber eyes)

Mate: BarkFace

* * *

 **Loners:**

Night - ( Pitch black she cat with almound shaped amber eyes)

Burn - ( Ginger she cat with a black stripe on back, amber eyes)

Spark - ( Ginger she cat with small black and grey flecks, amber eyes)

Storm - ( Dark grey tom with greenish yellow eyes and a large scar on his right eye)

Carly - ( Black and white she cat with large blue-grey eyes)

Snake - ( Mottled brown and black tabby tom with many scars, orange eyes)

Snow - ( Frosty white tom with scar on back, blue and amber eyes)

Hawk - ( Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and orange eyes)

Cyan - ( Beautiful blue gray ticked she cat with tufty fur and clear blue eyes)

Quae - ( Mottled light grey tabby tom with pale green eyes, small hints of ginger)

Crystal - ( Pretty long haired brown tabby she cat with large white patches, blue eyes)

Buttons - ( Black and white tom with large yellow eyes)

Bows - ( White she cat with faint ginger and cream dapples, blue eyes)

Dime - ( Fluffy gray she cat with blue eyes)

Quail - ( Brown and toasty red speckled tom with almound shaped amber eyes)

Bat - ( Pure black tom with very long whispy fur and almound shaped blue eyes)

Leaf - ( Gray and white speckled she cat with almound shaped blue eyes)

Spirit - ( Murky brown tom with dark blue eyes)

Rain - ( Black tabby she cat with large bright green eyes)

* * *

 **How to Submit!**

 **Name**

Make it nice. Don't use things that cats don't know about ( Angels,, diamonds, exc.) Also try to use names that make sense, NOT ( Hawkstorm, redwater, PurplePelt, exc.)

 **Appearence**

Like I said before nothing unrealistic. I don't want cats with rainbow eyes and purple pelts running around. On the contrary if they have a feature that ties back to the name, please include it.

 **Personality**

I think this explains itself. No Mary Sue or Gary Stu traits. Also no extremely evil cats. ( I'm looking at you that weirdo on role play sites!)

 **Family and Clan**

This is as simple as it sounds. You can tie the person to people already in the Fanfiction. Also don't be lazy and just put ( Whichever Clan the Main Character is in) This does not include their mate and kits.

 **Mate and Kits**

Obviously this does not apply to kits and apprentices.

 **Age**

If they are a leader tell me how many lives they have.

 **Other**

Simple, anything else you would like me to know!

* * *

 **Now Some Rules!**

 **This is first come first serve so if you cat does not appear in the right clan or shown at all don't fuss.**

 **Don't have a hissy fit because your cat is not shown in a chapter. Everybody will appear at some point or another.**

 **Have fun! This is not a race or competition. It is just for fun!**

 **Thank you everyone who is participating!**

 **:3**


	8. ALL DONE! Put comments on list!

Hello, people! I'm finally done! Please put your thoughts down bellow. Also, I will still be exsepting loners! SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE TIME SUBBMIT A LONER! Thx!

 **WindClan** :

 **Leader** : ShatterStar - ( Silver tabby she cat with thick black stripes along her pelt and sky blue eyes)

Apprentice: MossPaw

 **Deputy** : VixenStreak - (Russet colored she cat with white paws and underbelly, has black on tip of tail)

 **Medicine Cat** : ShiverSlip - ( Pale silver tabby she cat with one black stripe on her back, sky blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved.

 **Warriors** :

CrimsonSky - ( Dark ginger tabby Tom with a creamy white underbelly and deep blue eyes)

Mate: ThornFlower

Apprentice: MallowPaw

QuailFlight - ( Fleet footed pale brown tabby Tom with a tan muzzle and pale yellow eyes)

Mate: OrchidFur

Apprentice: DaisyPaw

WildRunner - ( Former loner tom with a creamy white pelt that fades into heather colors on his muzzle, feet, ears, and tail)

IceEcho - ( Pure silvery white Tom with a dark grey, tabby muzzle, blue and green eyes)

Mate: FlowerPetal

LightBlade - ( A pale tabby tom with dark ginger patches and bright green eyes)

HoneySwirl - ( Long furred, creamy yellow she cat with a white tail and blue eyes)

SilverMoth - ( Delicate silver she cat with dark grey ears, chest, and paws, pale yellow eyes)

RushDapple - ( Reddish brown tom with small speckles of gold and pale green eyes)

MoonPath - ( Black she cat with white paws, silvery green eyes)

Mate: SkyStrike

SkyStrike - ( Bronze tom with a red tail, chest, and forelegs, bright green eyes)

Mate: MoonPath

DeerSpots - ( Tawny she cat with white deer like markings, almound shaped green eyes)

Mate: SwiftSwipe

SwiftSwipe - ( White Tom with ice blue eyes and pale grey markings)

Mate: DeerSpots

FlowerPetal - ( Pale golden she cat with toasty brown dapples, ice blue eyes)

Mate: IceEcho

JasmineDrift - ( Heather colored she cat with tufty fur and dark blue eyes)

 **Apprentices** :

DaisyPaw - ( Creamy mottled she cat with almond shaped green eyes and white speckles)

MallowPaw - ( Creamy brown tom with white speckles and white paws and dark blue eyes)

MossPaw - ( White tom with silver stripes around neck, bright green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ThornFlower - (Alluring toasty brown and red she cat with umber eyes and fluffy fur)

Mate: CrimsonSky

OrchidFur - (Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped blue eyes and very long fur)

Mate: QuailFlight

 **Kits** :

Blazekit - ( Cinnamon tabby tom with dark brown stripes and large amber eyes and tufty fur)

Mother: ThornFlower

Gorsekit - ( Handsome ginger tabby Tom with short prickly fur and umber eyes)

Mother: ThornFlower

Lavenderkit - ( Dainty pale grey and faded cream colored calico she cat with beautiful blue eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

Wispkit - ( Pretty creamy rose colored she cat with small white tufts and pale green eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

 **Elders** :

HeatherMist - ( Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped green eyes and very long fur)

FawnFreckle - ( Sandy brown tom with a graying muzzle and almound shaped Amber eyes)

* * *

 **ThunderClan** :

 **Leader** : BrackenStar - (Large brown tabby tom with a white chest and Amber eyes)

Mate: MapleShine

 **Deputy** : DuckFeather - ( Fluffy creamy white Tom with pale grey patches and orange eyes)

Mate: GoldenPoppy

Apprentice: DarkPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : GrayWillow - ( Grey she cat with blue eyes, white forepaws and underbelly)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved

 **Warriors** :

RavenWing - ( Long furred black Tom with white that stretches from his underbelly to his brows, dark Amber eyes)

BuzzardSplash - ( Pale brown and red speckled tom with acreamy white underbelly, pale green eyes)

CinderBlossom - ( Blue grey speckled she cat with lighter flecks, Amber eyes)

Apprentice: ForestPaw

AspenLight - ( Toasty red and brown speckled tom with slight wisps of cream, pale amber eyes)

Apprentice: StreamPaw

SlateStorm - ( A black tabby tom with a pale stripe along his spine, blue eyes)

Mate: ElmHeart

ElmHeart - ( Chesnut she cat with a white underbelly, bright green eyes)

Mate: SlateStorm

FinchClaw - ( Golden yellow dappled she cat with brown stripes and almound shaped green eyes)

Mate: TigerFang

TigerTooth - ( Bright ginger tabby Tom with dark orange stripes and a white underbelly, Amber eyes)

Mate: FinchClaw

SpottedSparrow - ( Brown tabby tom with creamy white underbelly, dark orange eyes)

Mate: WillowBranch

WillowBranch - ( Tawny she cat with small dark speckles, large green eyes)

Mate: SpottedSparrrow

LightSun - ( Pale cream she cat with darker stripes and dapples, green eyes)

GreyDust - ( Long furred grey Tom with pale blue eyes)

 **Apprentices** :

DarkPaw - ( A black tabby Tom with a very strait tail, bright green eyes)

ForestPaw - ( Chesnut brown she cat with cream forepaws and underbelly, bright green eyes)

StreamPaw - ( Pale brown tabby she cat with pale paws and face, neat fur, blue eyes)

 **Queens** :

GoldenPoppy - ( Golden tabby she cat with orange stripes and dark almond shaped green eyes)

Mate: DuckFeather

MapleShine - (Pretty, pale ginger, grey, and white she cat with large green eyes)

Mate: BrackenStar

 **Kits** :

Lionkit - ( Handsome golden Tom with a larger tuft around his neck and almond green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

Lambkit- ( Pale gold she cat with very soft, fluffy fur and large almond shaped green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

BrambleKit - (Dark Brown tabby tomkit with Large hazel eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

RobinKit - ( Fluffy, diluted calico she cat with a white chest and green eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

 **Elders** :

SharpHail - ( Pale ginger flecked tom with blue eyes)

AshFleck- ( Pretty sandy she cat with grey and white flecks and orange eyes)

* * *

 **RiverClan** :

 **Leader** : KestrelStar - (Tall light brown Tom with pale green eyes)

Mate: BlueCreek

 **Deputy** : CrowCall - ( Small black Tom with a long tail and blue eyes)

Mate: BlossomNose

 **Medicine Cat** : GaleGust - ( Long furred dusky gray she cat with blind clear blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : BrookPaw - ( Blue gray tom with subtle brown markings along back, amber eyes)

 **Warriors** :

StoneSong - ( Dark blue she cat with almond shaped, clear blue eyes)

Mate: FeatherWhisper

FeatherFrost - ( Small long furred white Tom with black forelegs, Pale blue eyes, one blind)

Mate: StoneSong

VineTail - ( Dark brown tom with light brown tail and paws, pale green eyes)

Apprentice: ShellPaw

BranchStripe - ( Long furred brown and white tabby she cat with large yellow eyes)

Apprentice: SnailPaw

BlossomNose - ( Soft furred dilute tortoiseshell she cat with small specks of white, green eyes)

Apprentice: DovePaw

Mate: CrowCall

CreekPebble - ( Blue grey tabby Tom with curly fur, silvery green eyes)

Mate: EveningGrass

RiverWish - ( Blue grey tabby she cat with a black tail and stripes, green eyes)

CloudFoot - ( Long furred black Tom with white that stretches from his brows to his tail, blue eyes)

PumpkinVine - ( Delecate gray and orange calico she cat with golden eyes)

BlackCloud - ( Long furred black Tom with white paws and tail)

 **Apprentices** :

ShellPaw - ( Pure white tom with very long fur and large blue eyes, very large paws)

SnailPaw - ( Very slow pale grey tabby tom with small white speckles and green eyes)

DovePaw - ( Pale grey tabby she cat with black stripes with large white patches and blue eyes)

 **Queens** :

BlueCreek - (Silvery blue she cat with deep blue eyes, chooses not to have kits, permanent queen)

Mate - KestrelStar

SunBurst - ( Long furred ginger, yellow, and Brown she cat with creamy white paws and yellow eyes)

EveningGrass - ( Long furred black she cat with alluring emerald eyes, expecting)

Mate: CreekPebble

 **Kits** :

BlizzardKit - ( Pure white tomkit with silky long fur and almond shaped yellow and blue eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

MuddyKit - ( Creamy white tomkit with splashes of dark brown tabby and wide green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

SkipKit - ( Thick furred ginger shekit with small white paws and yellowish green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

 **Elders** :

BirchBreeze - ( Ragged gray tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes)

ReedWillow - ( Russet she cat with pale amber eyes)

* * *

 **ShadowClan** :

 **Leader** : BriarStar - ( Dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes and thorn like stripes)

Mate: RootWind

 **Deputy** : JuniperBerry - ( Long legged she cat with very dark brown tabby fur with thick black stripes)

Apprentice: SmokyPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : AcornSpeckle - ( Pale brown spotted tom with creamy white speckles and underbelly, pale yellow eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : NightPaw - (Pure black She cat with misty white paws and blue eyes)

 **Warriors** :

RootWind - (Dark red and brown tom with dark Amber eyes)

Mate: BriarStar

Apprentice: BushPaw)

WeaselTooth - ( Toasty brown speckled tom with a creamy white underbelly and large green eyes)

Apprentice: DustPaw

TwigCrack - ( Brown tabby she cat with white splattered marks and large blue eyes, bent tail)

LarkGlide - ( Dull brown, long furred tom with small grey flecks, orange eyes)

MorningFall - ( Long furred, pretty gray she cat with brown flecks, orange - yellow eyes)

WolfStep - ( Huge mottled gray tom with large white paws, icy blue eyes)

Mate: TinyFlame

StagLeg - ( Brown and orange tom with long legs, pale green eyes)

SnakeFang - ( Dark black she cat with slight grey wisps, striking green eyes)

SpiritNight - ( Wispy silver and pinkish calico she cat with blue eyes)

RunningStream - ( Pale grey tabby tom with long limbs and greenish blue eyes)

RoseDew - ( Cream and white speckled she cat with large purple eyes)

PetalPond - ( Creamy she cat with large purple eyes, white details)

 **Apprentices** :

SmokyPaw - ( Fluffy very dark grey she cat with bright blue eyes and faded white paws and face)

DustPaw - ( A dusty brown she cat with lighter stripes and one green eyes and one blue)

FernPaw - ( A fluffy white tom with a brown tabby tail that fluffs out, green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ApplePelt - ( A red calico she cat with tabby stripes and large Amber eyes)

Mate: WeaselTooth

TinyFlame - ( Very small firry ginger she cat with golden flecks, pale amber eyes)

Mate: WolfStep

 **Kits:**

FlyKit - ( Small diluted calico she kit with large green eyes)

Mother: ApplePelt

WaspKit - ( Grey speckled Tom kit with lighter stripes and blue eyes)

Mother: ApplePelt

PaleKit - Fluffy grey she kit with large icy blue eyes)

Mother: TinyFlame

GrassKit - ( White and ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes)

Mother: TinyFlame

 **Elders** :

BarkFace - ( Simple brown tom with a greying muzzle and green eyes)

Mate: LeafShade

LeafShade - ( Pale cream she cat with dull amber eyes)

Mate: BarkFace

* * *

 **Loners:**

Night - ( Pitch black she cat with almound shaped amber eyes)

Burn - ( Ginger she cat with a black stripe on back, amber eyes)

Spark - ( Ginger she cat with small black and grey flecks, amber eyes)

Storm - ( Dark grey tom with greenish yellow eyes and a large scar on his right eye)

Carly - ( Black and white she cat with large blue-grey eyes)

Snake - ( Mottled brown and black tabby tom with many scars, orange eyes)

Snow - ( Frosty white tom with scar on back, blue and amber eyes)

Hawk - ( Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and orange eyes)

Cyan - ( Beautiful blue gray ticked she cat with tufty fur and clear blue eyes)

Crystal - ( Pretty long haired brown tabby she cat with large white patches, blue eyes)

Buttons - ( Black and white tom with large yellow eyes)

Bows - ( White she cat with faint ginger and cream dapples, blue eyes)

Dime - ( Fluffy gray she cat with blue eyes)

Quail - ( Brown and toasty red speckled tom with almound shaped amber eyes)

Bat - ( Pure black tom with very long whispy fur and almound shaped blue eyes)

Leaf - ( Gray and white speckled she cat with almound shaped blue eyes)

Spirit - ( Murky brown tom with dark blue eyes)

Rain - ( Black tabby she cat with large bright green eyes)

Solus - ( A muscular tom with Brown bengala liked markings, Orange eyes)

Crane - ( Creamy white tom with black forelegs and forehead, Amber eyes)

Lotus - ( Wispy red and white she cat with dark green eyes)

Atlas - ( Muscular stone grey Tom with yellow eyes, scar on belly)

Chimera - ( Small wiry light brown tabby she cat with bright green eyes)

Peach - ( A peachy colored she cat with large pale green eyes)

Scar - ( Bright orange tabby she cat with large hazel eyes, twisted paw)

Thunder - ( Silvery grey tabby Tom with golden glowing eyes)

Crow - ( Black Tom with large, almound shaped grey eyes)

Brokenfoot - ( Grey Tom with smoky black stripes, blue eyes and slight limp)

Shell - ( Black and white splashes she cat with orange eyes)

Pine - ( Brown tabby Tom kit with pine green eyes)

Fish - ( Silvery grey tabby tom kit)

Flower - ( Creamy white dappled she kit)

Melissa - ( Brown tabby she cat with white paws and blue eyes)

Berry - ( Dark brown, almost red, tabby Tom with dark orange eyes)

* * *

 **How to Submit!**

 **Name**

Make it nice. Don't use things that cats don't know about ( Angels,, diamonds, exc.) Also try to use names that make sense, NOT ( Hawkstorm, redwater, PurplePelt, exc.)

 **Appearence**

Like I said before nothing unrealistic. I don't want cats with rainbow eyes and purple pelts running around. On the contrary if they have a feature that ties back to the name, please include it.

 **Personality**

I think this explains itself. No Mary Sue or Gary Stu traits. Also no extremely evil cats. ( I'm looking at you that weirdo on role play sites!)

 **Family and Clan**

This is as simple as it sounds. You can tie the person to people already in the Fanfiction. Also don't be lazy and just put ( Whichever Clan the Main Character is in) This does not include their mate and kits.

 **Mate and Kits**

Obviously this does not apply to kits and apprentices.

 **Age**

If they are a leader tell me how many lives they have.

 **Other**

Simple, anything else you would like me to know!

* * *

 **Now Some Rules!**

 **This is first come first serve so if you cat does not appear in the right clan or shown at all don't fuss.**

 **Don't have a hissy fit because your cat is not shown in a chapter. Everybody will appear at some point or another.**

 **Have fun! This is not a race or competition. It is just for fun!**

 **Thank you everyone who is participating!**

 **:3**


	9. Warrior Name Needed for Emberkit!

Hello, my fabulous friends! You may be wondering "where is my story? I want my story!" Well, look no further! The story will be uploaded by May 5th, 2016! I really like how the story is going so far and I hope you will as well!

On a side note, I would like to ask everyone who is reading this to comment what Emberkit's warrior name should be. This is the only thing I am having trouble with because I originally planned that his name would be Blazekit. So, if you have time, suggest a warrior name. Thank you and enjoy!

~ Drifting Spirits


	10. Update 10

Hello my fabulous people! I just want everyone to know that this story will be fully uploaded next thursday! I know that might be a while, but I like to update with 2 chapters at a time so it takes me longer. I am almost done with the epilouge and I already have plans for the first chapter. I hope everyone has a great day and peace!

Also, just so everyone knows... Emberkit's warrior name is going to be Emberblaze. Wispkit's is going to be Wispwhisker. Lavenderkit's is going to be Lavenderdrift. Lastly, Gorsekit's name shall be Gorseclaw.

Put your questions down bellow! I shall answer anything that is not answered here!


End file.
